User talk:Entropy/Archive 33
---- first stop cheating, felix (T/ ) 21:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I was promised a wtf chain. Where is it? Cress Arvein 23:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Your wtf chain has been temporarily postponed in the tube mail. Please try again later.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::If Felix hadn't defiled my virgin talkpage, then you'd have your wtf chain. I abdicate myself of all responsibility. (T/ ) 04:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::Mmm-mm, virgin talkpage. 05:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::My talkpage was allowed to approach the Unicorn. (T/ ) 05:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Not anymore.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Unicorns and virgins don't get along, eventually one of them will become a horse and/or a whore. reanor 00:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Turtle's for all 点 点 -- Hangul FTW [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 22:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :After a bit more research... I think it's hangul anyhow :-s. It's from the CJK (China, Jap, Korea) lot. Off to sleep, claim prizes later :-) [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 23:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::ohhh <3 thank youuuu~ (T/ ) 04:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) "I have ventured into the night and returned. You shall not!" Entropy ( ) 04:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :eh okay man 04:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Have fun with that.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::It was a lot of fun. You should be glad I'm poor, otherwise I may as well just quit Buildwars. It really does bore me to tears now 90% of the time. Stupid monthly fees and not having a job... :( Entropy ( ) 04:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Then, get one. (Seriously guys, life isn't that hard, you see a problem, you fix it, no higher thinking needed, just a direct correlation)--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Inactive Thank you for the time and effort you have poured into this wiki which you have thereby indelibly shaped. There won't be cake. --◄mendel► 12:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) WTB Emerald Blade don't care stats as long as it's inscribable, though ofc I'd pay more the closer it is to perfect. bonus for Enchanting and +5e mods already on it. also have a number of items which I could trade for it. Entropy ( ) 11:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AHH_LEADER&diff=1465491&oldid=1463350 01:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad I made that account. Entropy ( ) 01:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Holy shit With the changes to the Xunlai Tournament House, I can now predict on all three of my accounts instead of just my main, with no need to know the XTH accounts/passwords. Maybe this will convince me to do XTH. :> Entropy ( ) 01:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :UMG?! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Felix Omni ( ) . ::JOYNESS! Anet emailed me and said that with this change my account is no longer linked to a beta NC account that would wtf mess up their servers if I accessed it!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, this is how it should have originally been if not in-game itself.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Amen. Also, buying accounts becomes even more profitable now. Entropy ( ) 04:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Semantic MediaWiki Greetings, number 5 in the Top users panel! If you're not the best person here to talk about Semantic MediaWiki, please tell me who is. Your wiki is listed as using some SMW functions. We on Genealogy are just starting. Is there anyone here with tips to pass on? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd probably talk to User:Mendel - but he watches this page, so he'll probably get back to you RandomTime 13:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::PanSola is more or less in charge of SMW integration, since he's the only one who cared. 23:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, I care(d), I just think it's (mostly) a bad idea. :) Anyway, I replied on User talk:Robin Patterson. --◄mendel► 05:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That's good, because I don't know anything about SMW anyway, other than it annoys me. :] Entropy ( ) 02:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Dousing Dhaos at ACEN Brian and I were wandering booths in the dealer's room, and we came across this one with a couple REALLY nice 1/8 scale Tales of Phantasia figurines. There were 3 Mints and 1 Arche. I stared at them for a while, and then turned to Brian and said "Hey Brian. Between the two of them, which would you rather have on your desk? Mint has that air of quiet elegance, but I bet Arche-" Then he told me to shut up and ran away. I bought the Arche. 23:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :XD wtb pics. btw, I still don't get what is so cool about Saber. She's not even (that) hot. Entropy ( ) 02:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's because you haven't played the game :< ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Can it be creatively acquired? Entropy ( ) 03:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but if you do so you have to make a silent vow to purchase the full version if you ever see it for sale. Because no one rips off TYPE-MOON. 21:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Too late, the torrent already started and there's nothing you can do to stop me! (Inferior being.) Entropy ( ) 22:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can spoilers you. 22:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::You require more Vespene ethylene gas. Entropy ( ) 22:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::This is a happy section. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 02:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) g-g-g-g-g-graphics card Now taking suggestions for what graphics card one should get if they want to game on a laptop (Lenovo ThinkPad T61p, type 6457-B64, Vista Ultimate OS). Entropy ( ) 04:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) oversight Hmm, did one of the wikia staff delete that revision where the vandal displayed your page source all over your userpage from sight? I've a mind to ban them if I knew who it was. :-( --◄mendel► 09:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :hmm, nevermind, that was your talkpage. --◄mendel► 09:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::pretty sure that was a joke edit from a certain user who wanted to "demonstrate" the position:absolute vandalism, else I dunno what you're talking about Entropy ( ) 22:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::That's what I'm talking about. --◄mendel► 10:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't mind if you banned Warwick... :p Entropy ( ) 20:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) What the hell? Why are all pages "View Source" as if they are protected? Where did the editsections go? Entropy ( ) 10:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC) How strange, it seems to be fine again... Entropy ( ) 11:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Unannounced database lock? --Macros 11:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Those happen all the time :< Quite annoying, but never long lasting. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Bear I can 'ferry' you now if you want. Don't know your IGN. RoseOfKali 19:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh Em Gee, I was first to it. Linkie, hope this helps A F K When 19:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::I refuse to make an IGN using or resembling "Entropy", for three reasons: 1) Some random shitter might recognize me. 2) I can't think of any good ways to use it in a name. 3) I already made Little Vili anyway, and I like my PvP slot. ::Thanks for the bear, anyway. Should be amusing for IWAY. Entropy ( ) 09:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry for butting in... again... but don't forget, some random shitters think they have recognised you =) A F K When 11:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And this is where Mule Was Entropy got added to my friends, so that I'm not like "Who the fuck is this?" 3 days later. :P And if I ever want to take a pet into PvP, it's Mr. Gaybird Skittles or nothing! :D RoseOfKali 17:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that is why my mule never leaves the guild hall. I've been thinking about getting him to level 20 or maybe even PvP-ready, but...eh, maybe I'll just play in asian districts or something. Entropy ( ) 19:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Or you could just tell people they got the wrong person and that you've never been to the wiki. :P My encounters usually don't go past "Hey, I've seen you on the wiki!" "Cool. :D" the end... And I'm actually playing my other characters more than my main now, trying to get them to beat campaigns and learn some good skills. Rose just does some Zquests because she's the fastest in HM, or goes on a binge in some random town wearing some random disguise. RoseOfKali 04:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::You were in my alliance for a while, back when Rask played Guild Wars. 04:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The only time I ever got "recognised" was when some guy PM'ed the "last active user" to ask questions about stuff I didn't have a clue about ^^ .-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I've been recognized in game before... for some reason, they only recognized who I was after I transformed into an ooze... --Macros 14:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well thats a big surprise. I've never been recognized, exept for being bothered for free runs to ice tooth cave for the wiki party. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I have not once gotten recognized from the wiki. I always recognize someone else, and then they realize who I am.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I was most recently recognized in Etnaran Keys outpost and during a Fort Aspenwood battle. Of course, it helps that my IGN is Felix Omni, and Rose's is Rose Of Kali. 02:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::More people have realized my IGN is a reference to the Tales series than people that have recognized me from the wiki =/ Cress Arvein 17:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::When I'm on my PvP slots, those usually have strange names which no one would connect to me; however, I do roll the same names sometimes, so perhaps some people would remember. I do play a lot of AB with my usual PvE characters, but I've yet to be recognized or remembered there...which is, in some ways, a good thing. Entropy ( ) 18:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Urgoz Pleasure doing the mission with ya! (went as Tai Fang Shinden with Kanaxai Doombringer) GW-Susan 01:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :You too. My Kurzick faction cap is happy. Entropy ( ) 01:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nice playin with ya, Entropy! Hope you can sell that Vertebreaker! Slypher the executive director 14:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Just read the ticket. (said in mock Gigathrash voice) RSVP on User:Gigathrash/D&D IRC RP --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) -- AudreyChandler 06:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I was under the impression that the whole thing had been called off. What gives? Entropy ( ) 08:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Last I heard, Gigathrash just fumbled up the time zone conversions and scheduled something no one (including them) could conveniently attend. I assume they've returned to their abacus and sextant and are merely waiting for the stars to align properly again before re-setting a date/time. At this juncture I am led to suspect that your network of spies and informants has failed you, and a disciplinary execution is recommended to instill proper motivation in their future efforts. I have a spare scimitar if you need to borrow one. -- AudreyChandler 08:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) As seen in RA --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 21:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget! --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 18:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Concept art I just found a load of old concept art, and only one of them had been previously uploaded here. Check them out here if you want. I don't exactly know the liscence (or how to spell that word), since I got the pictures off of the beta disk from pre-ordering the original game.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC)